conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Glaenia
The arms and formations that rose from anger hate for their tyrant sultan of the desert rose into a power none shall ever not know. The power of Glaenia had inspired warriors, armies, and oceans of men to grasp the axe and shield where battle would be their destiny. Tyurz watches them always, Attanna's rays guides, and pushes away the void of Vulz Yamont's blighted sun. It is their divine right to take all of Turas in their immortal empire. Watch now as the forces clash, you were there oh-so-young Itan, and from your throne the madness had knelt before you in surrender to your grace. = History = The arms of the Etedhad desert spreads from an ancient time long before people were civilized enough to understand the wrong doing of eating human meat. Far before the use of iron, bronze, copper, or any raw material. Now sit before me great muse and relate to me the history of such a place that had rose from a backwards cropping city amongst a desert power to the mightiest of empires! Ancient History The date of Glaenia's foundation dates back far before many other cities, and it is placed amongst the most elderly of places in Turas behind but eight cities, or so says tradition. In the early times Glaenia was known by a name in a long defeated tongue; Fiutept. In these days Glaenia was known for military prowess and the obsidian sickle-swords which had been used sided with wooden shields. The unintelligent primitives had not known the use of Iron that surrounded them, so the crude rocks made a force to match against spears. Often they would war with neighbor city-states in the desert of Etedhad, wars would be won and lost. It is said that they, regardless of their might, had been first defeated by the invaders of Raxoiyu giving them a new tongue. Those who remained alive in Glaenia had accepted a new ruler hailing from their rival city; Nibilia. Nibilia would rule them as a despot for years, and those who were strong in stock from the ancient city would not kneel to a ruler with unmatched power as farmers, peasants, and slaves. Foreign Rule The traditions of ancient Glaenia had long been forgotten, and buried under the sands of oppressive tyranny. Uprise had always been stomped out by the Despot, and later the Caliphs, and last by the Sultans. Six hundred years tallied long before their freedom; an uprise had first occurred on any record. The Theocrats first mention the name "Glaenia" in Turassian text stating; "Lord Hittyan, the groveling peasants of Glaenia- as they now are known rise and challenge us! They claim we spit in the eye of Tyurz, embracing Eucretian. Put down the count's forces and bring me Hisstin of Hyvana's foul head." The names mentioned in this ancient text boggle the brains of some of the most educated of men, for Hisstin of Hyvana is known by tradition to have been an Elf from Loshedanda, yet texts say under the Theocracy all Elves, especially those of Loshedanda, were disallowed to even step a toe in Etedhad sands by orders of both their king Ilin and the Theocrat Voutyhin. They had little change in life after the riots were put down rather than a name change. Farmers would farm next to the river, women sold themselves to travelers, and priests prayed to Tyurz. In these days war was uncommon to the Etedhad people, barbarians and vagabonds were the largest of threats to the Etedhad people. Things remained this way until the Caliph Theocrat was questioned in mass about his absolute power. The Sultanate had come, civil wars in the capital of Etedhad, Nibilia, had taken to the streets of every city once under command of the Caliph. Glaenia had initially supported the Caliph nearly fully, despising the Sultan's policy of allowing elves and non Orthodox Turassians into their land. The call for war had come and Glaenia had fought a series of wars with their union against the Sultan. This union was known as Khet'Ur Balhaia or the faction of Khet'Ur (the city the Caliph fled to). The wars would rage for at least seventy years before the Sultanate had taken all of Etedhad's former sand. The final chapter of Glaenia's occupation was coming. The Sultanate had punished the Khet'Ur Balhaia by forcing heavy taxation that had lasted until the Glaenian independence. Furthermore martial law settled in proving the Sultanate was no less a tyrant than the long hated and remembered Despots. It comes as a surprise to many historians that it took another five hundred years before Glaenia had rose up again. Revolution Anger was clear across the lands as the after-shock of the cruel Sultan Xestin of Nin. Glaenia was the first to rise up against the tyrannical rule lead by their barbarian general; Itan Vhemtin Skal'Tu II. The rebellion initially broke out after a planned over throw of the harsh governer with the hatred of the taxation of old. In the center of the city the prostitutes had seduced many of the commanders of the local guard, killing them as they laid with them, the populus (about 80% of the able-bodied) rallied as promised in the streets weilding farmer's axes, picks, and anything they could get their hands on. Meanwhile the local guard were being traped by the Shimmat Assassins. The city fell in one night to the might of the people, but they were not yet finished. Soon other cities began to riot openly against the sultan. A month after Glaenia declared independence the sultan had died leaving his son, Raaziz Al-Nin to fend from the forces. This was taken to their advantage, and the forces soon broke the siege taking to conquer other cities, but the last sultan was clever, and Glaenian arms suffered, losing many in the battles and gaining little. Morale had been lagging until a second rebellion broke out, Etehac. Etehac was lead by Berenov the Mighty, and almost instantly the southern bits of Etedhad were taken by storm from great Berenov. They seem unstoppable until the Etedhadites had rallied a large army to push the Etehac rebellion back some, but this proved only good for Glaenia who then began to sieze the north. Etehac was known for the light cavalry, while Glaenia for their axemen. In the second year of the rebellion Glaenia had become the major faction of the three, taking the city of Nibilia into their grasp. Raaziz was dismissed after this by his very surviving legion lining side by side with their spears arching upwards so the Sultan may walk under them. He kneeled to Itan himself and surrenered his remaining lands, this had earned his own life to be spared. Finally the two factions, the blue army and the Etehac had minor skirmishes. Itan and Berenov met face to face in Khet'Ur. The two fought like lions, but in the end Itan won not by strength and skill, but by lack of honor and dirty tricks. A sacred grove was built there in memories of Berenov and the rebellion. It was accepted that Glaenia would be the empire of the sands. Rise to Glory Under Itan the soil of Glaenia spread wide, his first action was moving northward into the untamed barrens north of them, home to Shimmat Elves, the last free herds of Minotaur, and the Grok Orcs. Itan had known where the Shimmat were located, as his wife and love was from Shimmat, and he had met her there as a slave. The Blue Armies of Glaenia had assulted the Shimmat's three great cities taking them for their own in a rather quick war. It had been three months before their lands had been Glaenia, rebellions would have been wide-spread had Itan not been influenced by his wife, Azsharis Skal'Tu, to spare her people from slavery or slaughter. For the most part they had been left semi-independant under Itan's reign. It had been what most scholars say two weeks before the inevidable conflict with the Grok Tribes and Kiz's Herd had clashed, the Glaenians naturally viewed the Minotaur as holy beasts of Tyurz and hoped helping conqure the remainnig free Grok Tribes would bring them close togeather. Instead all that had been done was give Kiz more man-power where in-which the factions of Kiz and Glaenia had been in conflict. Kiz had a larger army by a great deal, and Itan had been more hesitant to achieve victory due to his wife's possible pregnancy. In the height of this conflict Glaenia had been pushed back to the city of Glaenia its self and all cities northwards had been sacked. It would be here an amazing thing happened, and Kiz the Ravager, leading an assult agaisnt the walls of Glaenia would find himself slain by the dagger of a prostitute named Saribah. The armies broke after finding their leader dead, and after tearing Saribah into pieces the Herd's men had fled. Glaenians on their hoofs, soon Kiz's empire would be taken, and all minotaur who even dared to speak against Glaenia found himself in chains and enslaved. This law had lead way to a great conflict where a Minotaur named Tyurz of Ghaaz lead a peaceful slave revolt resulting in a massacre. Soon the rest of the untamed lands south of Loshedanda would be taken, the policies left to the Minotaur extended to all triumphed over in this march. =Social Ladder= The classes of Glaenia are rather loose, one can climb them or descend them by social acceptance or currency. Holy Emperor/Caliph and Holy Empress Under Itan the Etedhad soils had become the capital of an Empire, and Glaenia was the Imperial city. The leaders of the first dynasty had all be known as Emperors or Empresses, never brave enough to call themselves a Caliph. The role of the Emperor was absolute power, and their words were enough to be law. Though, even Emperors had to watch what they said, especially to the Sultans. In the stagnation of Glaenia a visit of the Sultan's Imperial Arms was a death-sentance to Glaenian Emperors. Emir/Amir The Crown Prince/Princess went by this title. The Emirs were very important, and had been trained all of their life to maintain courtly mannerism. The Emir could refuse the title causing it to be passed on to another, and that had happened time to time, this is probably due to the fact that the life-style of the Emir is a hard one to fulfill. Grand Vizier If there were anyone in Glaenia who had potential to more power than even the Emperor, the Grand Vizier would be that person. They answer only to the Holy Emperor and the Royal Family, and their word is as good as law in many situations, unless countered by the Emperor's word. Due to the high crime rate in Glaenia the Grand Vizier must have connections either directly or indirectly to the underground, this is a fact hidden from the public. The first ever Grand Vizier was Azsharis Skal'Tu, but after but four months she was replaced by Aben Raazi. Typical Glaenians do not realize this, but Aben is a major factor as to why Itan was so sucessful, a man of his sorts had done much allowing the maintain of the vast empire won over by Glaenia. In some cases the Grand Vizier has held more power than the Emperor himself, the first time was under Itan Sal'Tu X the lusty, but more notebly under Itan Skal'Tu XII when the Skal'Tu dynasty came to an end. Sultan and Malik A title bumped down to only a province governer or regional governet, his job is to maintain the law of the Glaenian provinces and states with-in, as well as keep taxes in check. The Sultans of Glaenia are those who rule under the Holy Emperor and do as he wills of them, and to use their supreme will over their servants, esepcially the Viziers and Imams. Maliks were adopted after Glaenia took over the Caliphate to the west, and upon doing such initiated their dying Malik system, where the Maliks (kings) ruled semi-independant regions of Glaenia making sure taxes and imperial law was upheld. Vizier Advisers and sentate of Glaenia. The Viziers come to the Sultans and take their orders passing down their word as well as giving word to the Sultans. Viziers are made up of six branches; the judicial, the military, the religious, the population control/size as well as reproduction, the militia, and the transporation. There is the "seventh" vizier elected by the people to protect their best interests, this is generally the catch-all section, but this position is not formally recognized as a Vizier more so as a Duke or Baron. Imam/Governer and Qadi/Judge With the state religion being Turassian Orthodoxism, there are men who need to protect the faith under the Defender of Faith (See: Caliph and Holy Emperor). These men are the Imams, who act as state-governers in a sense as well as spiritual leaders. The Imams of Glaenia hold high political standards, and in-order to become an Imam one must appear publicly as a religously tolerant man, be that true or not. The Qadi is the state-judges. They play an important role on protecting the laws, and keeping intact order. At one time being elected the Qadi was nearly a death-sentance, as gangs and mobs in certain states would have them killed for judgings they found disfavorable. They hold only slightly less power than Imams. Qadi is a very honorable position, and only a few are even worthy to be appointed as a Qadi. Imperial Arms The armed forces in rank build up the expansive and repressive forces of Glaenia. They are used for the bulk of all military work, and even have the rights to police any lessers, including the aristocracy if they are of an officer rank. Barons, Lords, and Aristocrats Those of the Aristocratic ranks are appointed by Imams and Sultans to keep in check the militia and peasants. They hold little power beyond the ability to levy certain taxes, and the respect they are given. Militia The entirety of the Militia serves mainly as the police force of Glaenia, they are often weaker equipt, less trained, and not as great fighters compared to the Imperial arms. The Militia is commanded by the Sultans, The Emperor, and the Barons as well as the officers of the Imperial arms. The pay for this is generally lousy, but it sure beats farming. Citizens Your typical Glaenian, they hold the commoner jobs and pay the commoner tax. Freedmen A mass majority made up of slaves freed by benevolent masters, it is common for a freedman to try to buy off a slave lover, or his still enslaved family. This isn't techincally legal, but it is socially acceptable. Many masters free their slaves by forcing them to fight to the death, this is popular due to the crowds attracted and the money that can be charged to watch these events. A freed man is still concidered a low class citizen, lower than a born-free man, even those who are freed by the trials. Slaves The issuing of slaves is changed quite often, and how they are captured and sold. The early practices of Glaenian slavery under the Skal'Tu Dynasty involved capturing political rivals, rebels, soldiers, enemies of status, and agressors to the state. Though that remains the most common way, some emperors have in-acted laws that allowed them to enslave just about anyone for just about any reason. Slave rebellions have happened, and even a great revolt has occured in the Glaenian main province, in-which the slave-state lasted for 44 years. There are laws protecting the safety of slaves, and they may not be killed without having a reason. However to counter-balance that they may also not be freed without reasons atop that. Some masters can choose to pay their slaves, and no emperor has ever had a problem with that publically. Slaves born into slavery will at the age of 20 take a test to see if they may be granted citizenship, but due to the difficulty of the tests physically, mentally, and emotionally, only the strong are freedmen in that sense. Masters with a reason may free slaves, and that fills the bulk of the freedman population. =Military= "Join me now, brothers and sisters of Glaenia. Lift up your arms, our children too must raise their courage. War is upon us, and soon our homes will be plundered unless we can prove to the world why we are Glaenia- land of the Strong!" -Glaena Skal'Tu Everyone holds as place in the Glaenian military, from men to women, children to elders, sane to insane. Divisions "Marching column by column... row by row... shoulder to shoulder they came. Hell was raised by one we had concidered our own kin. That devil, that beast, that brute, that demon, curse his name ten thousand times and spit in his ashes. We will keep our land free, or die knowing we tried." '-Gamman d'Pars on the betrayal from Itan Skal'Tu II' Infantry The infantry builds the bulk of Glaenia's might, and they are the initial killing force. Nibil: The Nibili are named after an old Etedhad hero, her name means "The Wall." The Nibil build the might of Glaenia's armed forces, serving as a heavy infantry squadren that march in columns and rows to war, armed thrice with daggers, and once with an axe. They wear mainly iron chained armor including; a coif, a long mail hauberk, a scaled lorica segmenta over the breast (often reserved for the most eilte), a silk blue kilt, leather stap-up boots, a tower shield, an internal tunic, and various decorative woad-dyed silk. The Nibili arms were trained to march in the desert sun and to function in the box formations. One most feared aspect of the Nibil forces was the tactic of forming a Testudo and stabbing through the slits of the shield walls with a dagger. The Nibili also served as a church force, and living up to priesthood of Tyurz, the life-style of the Nibil was hard, being forced to hold back any emotion in public only to unleash it all in a passion of killing upon the field. Ghaaz'din: Having been an assembled desert tribe from the western Caliphate, the Ghaaz'din would provide a heavy killing force as a secondary heavy infantry. Armed in chain mail hauberks, leggings, and wearing similar boots of the Nibili, the Ghaaz'din served as second line heavy infantry. They fought with two scimitars and often fought with an inhuman berserker's rage aided with Hash. Rajh'k-hee: The medium infantry of Glaenia was bulked here, it nicked named "the band of vagabonds" by generals for how they would fight. Dressing in leathers these men armed themselves with whatever they could. They served mainly to make the enemy lines a chaotic mess leaving high casulties on their and the Rejh'k-hi's part. Sissiniv: Conscripted light infantry went by this name. The Sissinivi provided the quick light infantry, armed with one scimitar and a small shield, and dressed entirely in silk or cotton. They prooved to be a sneakier force than an agressive one, who would leap at the foe's side flanks most often. Sha: The most poor and saddening squadren of Glaenia. It was built mainly of the insane men hardly in-touch with reality. They are brought out in chains by a mounted Nibil. They serve mainly as object rather than shields, and could be dechained to serve as human shields for the front lines if needed, battering rams against wooden gates, moat-filling bridges, and arrow fodder. They rarely do little fighting except for the Sha'Ghuii who are the criminally insane and prisoners promised freedom if they survive their tour as a front-line infantry... this never has happened. Missle Archers, Slingers, and javelineers form a division of their own. Dhetun: The superior missle arms of Glaenia. They hold a crossbow in hand, and work with hills and trees to their advantage. The Dhetun are heavily armored and function well in close-range combat as well as distanced combat. At their sides small axes wait to rend flesh. The primary focus of the Dhetun comes to supply damage to the middle and back lines causing damage to all parts of the enemy lines. Toumik: Toumiki are soldiers armed with composite bows, they serve the primary volley funtion of the lines and are rather weak in close range combat. The Toumiki are not very respected for what they risk, and the payment is low. However they are very needed. Vallidoni: A fierce force known as the Vallidonii carry hand-held ballistae, firing from a range to impale the enemies. Their name means "Heart Piercers." This tactic of hand-held ballistae was used in last Etedhad after Toumal the Archer brought the crossbow function from the ballista. Vallidoni usually fire at enemies charging at the lines, or force the enemies to charge, and serve as very poor ambushers due to how slow they fire. Ullebag: The squadren of javelineers, Ullebagi were initially a squadren of light infantry that fought naked and threw javelins before charging. They now fight as a medium armored missle squadren who serve mainly as an anti-cavalry or ambushing squadren. Ullebagi can fight in close range, and after all the javelins have been tossed a spear is usually taken into-hand. Gesy'nhkal: A low class squadren built mainly of criminals and slaves. The Gesy'nhkali toss rocks at the enemy lines with slings, and are given only daggers as weapons. They are promised freedom and pardon from their crimes if they serve an entire tour, this is some-what common and is the reason why killers and kidnappers hardly ever fill these units. Cavalry The ancient and more traditional division, the Glaenian cavalry is famed for their silk-clad raiders. Nibi-Kokol: A mighty heavy cavalry squadren, the Nibi-Kokol are armed with a lance and a shamshir. The generals are often amongst the Nibi-Kokol, thus they serve as a guarding and desperation charge, however this is very much not the case under the Skal'Tu dynasty when the Nibi-Kokol had been sent in to rout enemies and trample foot-soldiers. They are a cataphract of terror, chain armored horses, chain armored men, and small shields. Vazarat: Fierce light cavalry of Glaenia that has bestowed upon the empire a title of honor. Dating back from ancient days the Vazarati were a tribe of horse riding nomads, they would often raid caravans and trader's goods for supplies. They are now Glaenia's most feared cavalry. With lance in hand and shamshir at their side these silken armored soldiers ride with the wind to their victim's rear-flankng. At this point the quick and powerful Vazarat horses trample the soldiers as the rider impales as many soldiers as he possibly can, leading to many formations to break and soldiers to flee in the wake of their arrival. Cho-Vazarat: From the Vazarat tribes there was a form of horse archery far superior to the Etedhad native form. The Cho-Vazarat dress lightly and train the fastest of horses to surround enemy formations running in circles to fire upon them form all ends. This tactic does not always work so the flanks are also targeted equally. The typical Cho-Vazarat wields a shamshir at his side and a personalized short-composite bow. He is armored with nothing but the clothes on his back, and a quiver for good on his right leg. This once nomadic culture has given their best to Glaenia, and their best was at one time the Cho-Vazarati. Qed'in: The elites of the Glaenian javelin tossers, they were from a migratory tribe of semi-nomads that settled in the hills south of Etedhad. This group of people worked initially as mercenaries before being assimilated into Glaenia. They seem to function on tossing harpoon-line spears at enemy horses and take down the animal rather than the rider, they carry buy three harpoon and a quiver of javelins. Navy Rather mediocre for how large the Empire is, the navy mainly works in the sneak-transport field. At several points in history Glaenia has been at the clutches of pirates. Bribed Merchant Ships: Dispite Glaenia owning a porportion of a sea-faring culture in the Roxoiyu Islands still must Glaenia rely on caravels and corraks of traders. They will often stash soldiers away under the decks when other vessals near and when the shore is in sight. This idea was heavy under Itan Skal'Tu II who had never formed a plan to modernize the navy. The bribed ships land on unsuspecting docks and when the traders file out boxes often they'll be full of men, and just as common soldiers will charge from the belly of the ships rather than merchants. Polyremes: Very outdated and ancient, these ships serve in the bulk of Glaenia's navy as ramming ships to protect ports. There is not much to be said as to how effective they are, for they are generally not very effective. Roxoiyu Light Caravel: The standard built ship in Glaenia, it replaced the Glaenian medium caravels due to the obvious superiorities. This ship is rather speedy, and moderatly durable for its size. The light caravels do not function well in battle as a few rams will tear it apart, so it relies on superior speed to avoid those tricky situations. These ships mainly sneak Glaenians onto shores or transport them across the ocean, serving no real combat role. Glaenian Flag Ships: Slave-run frigates of large size. These warships are slow but powerful. If there was anything useful in the Glaenian military for naval warfare, it would be these leviathons. They bare large blue Glaenian standards and act as ramming ships. Ballistae and catapults can be found on the deck of these inwhich are managed by slave-drivers and manned by slaves. The Nibili often use these ships as transportation if sneaking will not work. Imperial Arms The grandest of all of Glaenia's military. This is home to the generals and their special elites. In order to become apart of this sect of elites one must have formal military training, discipline, and pay 10% of their profits to charity, including that earned from pillaging. Furthermore the Imperial forces are expected to maintain a warrior life-style until they have been discharged, training and working hard. Holy Emperor (Maxi'Glaenon): The Holy Emperor holds authority over all things in the military, he alone has no rules set for him, and may act on actions as he so dictates. All officers report to him. Crown Prince (Hreso'itun): Next in line of power, the Crown Princes are often apointed great general's positions, but have none of the draw backs of the job. General (Kof'tsec): The generals, known as the first owners, are the most well disciplined and paid officers. They are expected to not only have proper schooling and proof, but are expected to have served in the basic infantry for a time. After a short tour as a basic lad they are, if worthy, promoted to a junior captain of a group of men. Then the young commanders must be sucessful here for two years before they can even become a basic general. To achieve greatness from here-on is to earn great victories or diplomatic victories for the greater good of Glaenia. Militia Tactics Garrisons Category:Turas